In various types of communication networks, various types of tunnels may be used to transport various types of information between devices. For example, tunnel types commonly used in communication networks may include Generic Routing Encapsulation (GRE) tunnels, Internet Protocol (IP) tunnels, IP Security (IPSec) tunnels, and the like.